Confess
by kanasvetlana
Summary: He didn't deserve to die. It was all caused by a piece of paper. However, my small paper wouldn't kill anybody. I wanted him read mine. I really wanted someone to read it, and tell him about it. And I really want to write this fic.


Disclaimer : I do not own Dangan Ronpa

Summary

_He didn't deserve to die. He didn't. It wasn't his fault, and he didn't have to go so soon like this. It was all caused by a piece of paper. However, my small paper wouldn't kill anybody. I wanted him read mine. I really wanted someone to read it, and tell him about it. Because my paper wouldn't tell any secret._

Author's Note

_Thank you so much for visiting and reading! Well… this is my first fanfiction in this fandom. I haven't written any English fanfics again for about months, so please forgive me if you're annoyed by my mistakes. In spite of my bad English, I am so desperate to write in English again! Reviews, advices, and well-mannered criticism are allowed._

Happy Reading!

"Close yer eyes," the taller man whispered, "I swear this ain't against the rules."

Ishimaru was making a cup of tea for himself that night when it happened. It was 7.15 PM in the cafeteria. Oowada Mondo suddenly appeared and talked to him for about five minutes.

He noticed that Ishimaru couldn't keep his scarlet eyes off of him. This was his turn to give him a response. No, he wouldn't use words only (like what you've read on the first paragraph). Words were only the beginning.

"Close my eyes? Bro, I'm not sleepy yet."

The gang leader laughed, "Just do it, will ya?"

As Ishimaru did what he had said, Mondo got closer to him. His fingers touched Ishimaru's chin. The black haired man finally understood what he was going to do. His cheeks flustered while he forced himself not to open his eyes. He could feel Mondo's warm breath, and it made his heartbeat uncontrolled.

But he couldn't stand it. He let his eyes opened widely –and that was the most regrettable thing for him. Ishimaru wasn't in the cafeteria. There were no bags of tea, no sugar, no teacup and its saucer.

He was on his bed, lying uncomfortably. He touched his cheek and lips, only to found out that the thing which caressed them just now… was air. He was alone, all alone.

Oowada Mondo had been executed a few hours ago.

"Well then."

It was 8.30 PM and his body was still so numb. Numb, just like when he saw what happened to his best friend after being executed. Eighty kilograms of Oowada Butter for outlaw bread. It was written on the label.

He cried out loud afterwards. That was what he did for a certain time in his room too, until he fell asleep crying. He fell apart. Then, he went to his bathroom and splashed cold water to clean his face from tears. However, cold water wasn't a good idea to make his eyes clear again, nor sleepy enough to kill his insomnia. He decided to leave his room for a glass of milk in the cafeteria.

By the way, he thought, how could possibly a human melt? Heat? Electricity? Or both of them? His brain tried to recall some physics formulas and brilliant science theories about electricity –which he had studied. Did Faraday and Volta ever make someone melting too? What if he put Togami or that creepy Genocider Shou in the sauna for a day? Will they melt and die?

"What am I thinking about?! This isn't what I'm supposed to be curious to know!"

Ishimaru ran quickly to the cafeteria. He wanted to get rid from his crazy mind. There, he saw nobody hanging out. The kitchen was so quiet. He was pouring hot water into his tea cup when he saw someone coming.

Wait –didn't he come to have a glass of milk?

"Ishimaru, are you doing fine?"

"Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san," he answered as his tea was ready to serve, "not really –but I can still make more cups of tea for you two."

"No thanks," Naegi opened the freezer and took a can of cola.

"What's in the tea, Ishimaru?" Kirigiri asked him before sitting around the same table with Naegi.

Both Ishimaru and Naegi looked confused, "I didn't put any poison for you. It's okay, Naegi-kun… Kirigiri-san, please feel free to drink with me."

The girl shook his head, "No, not that. I mean, do you know exactly what the tea contains of?"

"Um- leaves, water, sugar, caffeine…"

"Definitely. I was wondering why you'd drink caffeine before sleeping."

Although caffeine in tea isn't as strong as in coffee, it possibly could make you stay up all night long.

Ishimaru stared his tea without saying anything. So that's why I couldn't sleep well on some previous nights, he thought. It wasn't Mondo, but his brown innocent tea.

He laughed a bit, leaving the kitchen to sit with Naegi and Kirigiri.

"Ishimaru, what's that in your pocket?"

He put his tea on a random table before checking his sleek white uniform, "Which pocket?"

"Not your shirt –your pants," Naegi pointed his finger at Ishimaru's left pocket near his zipper.

A white paper was almost fell out of his pocket. The half part of the paper was still inside, but it looked like that the paper would easily fall to the ground. Ishimaru took the paper.

He didn't remember putting anything inside his pocket (except his student's digital card). It seemed that the paper was folded harshly by someone. His fingers opened up the paper until he could read two sentences on it.

'_Ishimaru Kiyotaka is not a normal guy. He likes Oowada Mondo romantically.'_

Those sentences were written by Monokuma as the top secret of Ishimaru. However, the super high school level hall monitor wouldn't kill anybody whether the secret had been revealed. He held the paper tightly on his fingers, tears starting to fill in his eyes again.

His memories spread over his mind. When Oowada asked him about what Monokuma had written on his secret paper, he refused to tell him without a doubt. He couldn't forget that moment, as he finally realized that he wanted the gang leader to know about his feeling. It had grown bigger and hurt his heart, since Mondo wouldn't be back again. He would never listen to Ishimaru's confession.

Why wouldn't he tell him when he was still alive? Well, Ishimaru never had guts to do that thing. Being brothers was… quite enough.

"Ishi… maru?"

He wiped his tears and bit his lip. No answer came out. Turning around to the kitchen, his hand trembled while he held the paper. He got closer to the stove and turned it on.

"I am fine."

"Are you gonna cook something?" Naegi left his chair quickly to make sure that Ishimaru wouldn't burn the whole cafeteria.

"No," a gloomy smile appeared on Ishimaru's face, "I just want to confess."

His hand slowly moved the paper near the fire. The paper was burnt little by little because he didn't set too much fire on it. Naegi stared at him and the burning fire, asking for some explanations. Ishimaru didn't stare back –yet answer him. Wishing Mondo would read his little secret somewhere, his sorrowful eyes still focused on the white paper as it turned into gray ashes.

Confess, Finished.


End file.
